


Frost

by weareonmars



Series: Frost. [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareonmars/pseuds/weareonmars
Summary: Storie brevi





	Frost

Elsa sta guardando il tramonto estendersi sul fiordo. È terribilmente troppo bello, dice tra sé. Si allontana dalla finestra. Infila un mantello – più per rendersi elegante che per la leggera freddura di inizio inverno che penetra nel castello - ed esce dalla sua stanza. Anna non c'è. Prende un respiro di sollievo e comincia a girovagare per le innumerevoli stanza presenti. La biblioteca è quella che preferisce di più. Ogni settimana sceglie un libro e lo ama con tutta se stessa; quando lo finisce, torna e ne sceglie un altro. Rimane seduta ore e ore sul divanetto alla sua finestra e legge; fino a che qualche collaboratore non annuncia il suo arrivo. Lungo il corridoio incontra le varie cameriere che l'hanno vista crescere. Sorride loro. La sua passeggiata non è ancora terminata; decide di andare nel salone adibito ai balli e ai ricevimenti. Non lo ricordava così grande. Certo con tutte quelle persone ammassate non c'era molto spazio. Si guarda attorno furtivamente. Sorride; non c'è nessuno. Batte un piede a terra; il tacco tintinna e subito dopo una distesa di ghiaccio inonda la stanza. Non può essere più felice di così. La sua pista di ghiaccio personale. Si stringe nelle spalle e comincia a volteggiare. Sorride. Si sente leggera. Le questioni burocratiche del regno, le pretese dei vari capi di stato. In quel periodo ci si è messo di mezzo anche il fatto che dovesse trovare un marito. Un marito? Io? Elsa aveva buttato le braccia al cielo e si era messa a ridere mentre Kai, il suo più stretto e fidato collaboratore, la guardava senza battere ciglio. Non vuole sposarsi; non ci sarebbe mai stato nessuno per lei. Elsa continua a pattinare. Si sente leggera. Sto volando? Guarda in basso e i suoi piedi sono ancorati al ghiaccio. Anna cerca di persuaderla: "C'è qualcuno per te, ne sono sicura!". Tantissime lettere arrivano ogni giorno da parte dei principi degli altri regni. Ed Elsa è così stanca. Abbassa lo sguardo per osservare il suo riflesso. Tutti la vogliono per la sua bellezza ed il suo regno.

"Nessuno mi vuole per amarmi per quello che sono?" urla. Tanto è sola e nessuno può sentirla. Elsa si lascia sfuggire qualche lacrima. Se lei è destinata alla solitudine, allora ci rimarrà. Un servitore apre la porta e avverte la regina dell'arrivo di un visitatore straniero. Elsa annuisce e lo congeda. Sospira; con un veloce gesto delle mani fa in modo di ritirare il ghiaccio. Questo arriva ad essere una piccola palla di fiocchi di neve tra le sue mani. La lancia in aria; volatilizzata.

Elsa prende un respiro profondo ed esce. Avverte un servitore di far accomodare l'ospite del salone del trono. Veloce torna in camera sua. Una regina non può mostrarsi come tale senza un abito adatto. Non c'è bisogno di nulla. Dalle sue mani cominciano ad uscire fiocchi di neve e frammenti di ghiaccio. Il vestito di un candido azzurro; guanti – che lasciano intravedere le braccia – e mantello leggero. Un velo di trucco le viene passato sul volto da una cameriera.

"Grazie" sussurra Elsa. Prende un altro respiro ed esce dalla sua stanza. Sistema i capelli che ormai lascia liberi; la treccia le scende lungo la clavicola sinistra. Ha un portamento regale, proprio da regina. Quando arriva davanti alla porta della sala del trono, il servitore fa un leggero inchino ed apre la porta. Elsa ha un'andatura lenta; l'ospite può anche aspettare. Mentre sta per arrivare al trono, lancia un'occhiata allo straniero intrattenuto da Kai. Subito i suoi occhi volano al suo abbigliamento. Una giacca blu navy con una striscia azzurra che va dalla spalla sinistra fino alla cintura che fascia il suo ventre. I pantaloni color cachi si abbinavano perfettamente. Non lo poteva vedere in faccia, mai suoi capelli erano di uno strano colore; quasi bianchi come i suoi.

I due parlano tanto animatamente da non accorgersi del suo arrivo. Sorride; deve mantenere comunque un tono regale. Elsa si schiarisce la gola.

Kai sposta lo sguardo dal giovane per incontrare il volto della regina Elsa. Le sorride e fa voltare l'ospite. Poi si inchina – senza fare presentazioni come ordinato da sua maestà – ed esce.

Anche il giovane si è inchinato. Una mano chiusa a pugno sul cuore e l'altra appoggiata sulla parte bassa della schiena. I capelli gli ricadono argentati sul viso. Non l'aveva ancora visto in volto.

"Alzatevi, vi prego" dice Elsa. La sua voce risuona nella testa del giovane. E' così soave che lo manda quasi in tilt. Si alza e i loro occhi si incontrano. Sembra una magia. Entrambi rimangono ammaliati.

Elsa si perde in quegli occhi così azzurri. Il suo volto è giovane e bello. Non poteva che avere la sua età. Si sente come intontita. Le mani cominciano a tremare leggermente. Cosa sta succedendo? Scuote impercettibilmente la testa e si ritrova a sorridere.

"Co-- come vi chiamate, straniero?" chiede.

"Sono Jack, vostra maestà – risponde – Jack Frost, dal regno del Nord". Il suo tono di voce la sta mandando sul un altro pianeta. Sente il cuore battere sempre più forte. Cosa mai può averle fatto?

"Cosa vi porta ad Arendelle?" chiede.

"Ho sentito parlare di una giovane donna – il cuore di Elsa sembra voler andare in frantumi – che è come me".

Crick, crack. Il cuore di Elsa si incrina. Per un attimo aveva pensato, che sciocca. Non le era mai capitato di provare certe emozioni in presenza di un uomo.

"Questa giovane ha un nome?".

"Non mi è stato riferito".

"E cosa l'accomuna a voi?".

"Questo". Jack porta entrambe le mani in avanti; una sopra l'altra. Le fa allontanare leggermente l'una dall'altra. Tra i due palmi cominciano a formarsi fiocchi di neve e frammenti di ghiaccio. Elsa rimane a guardarlo; sorride. Si morde il labbro inferiore. Tentenna, ma decide di avvicinarsi. È incantata. Porta le sue mani ai lati di quelle di Jack. Cominciano a formarsi neve e ghiaccio anche dai suoi palmi. E mentre è concentrata su questo, non si accorge che Jack la sta osservando. I suoi capelli bianchi come la neve avevano dei fiocchi argentei sparsi tra le ciocche. I suoi occhi sono quasi socchiusi mentre è impegnata a mostrargli quello che lei sa fare, ma se che sono dell'azzurro più bello che lui avesse mai visto. La labbra sottili e rosee, così come le guance. È di una bellezza quasi accecante. Non riesce a non sentirsi strano ogni volta che la guarda. Non riesce a capire perché il suo cuore batta così forte nel suo petto. Non riesce a capire che cosa gli stia succedendo. Sa solo che non riesce a smettere di guardarla.

Elsa alza lo sguardo. Jack la sta fissando. Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo mentre il suo cuore batte come non aveva mai fatto prima. Si sente strana; non riesce a spiegarsi perché. Una volta Anna aveva provato a spiegarle come ci si sente quando ci si innamora. Forse è quello, ma non è troppo presto? Ma il suo cuore dice di no. Lascia cadere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi. Poi Jack fa lo stesso.

La sala comincia a sparire. Attorno a lei sembra non esserci più nulla; solo Jack.

Esitante porta una mano sul suo viso. La pelle è liscia e morbida, ma fredda come il ghiaccio. Proprio come la sua. Gli accarezza prima una guancia e poi la mandibola. Si ferma lì mentre lui appoggia una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena e l'attira più vicina.

Elsa porta entrambe le mani sul suo viso. Sembra studiarlo. I suoi occhi sono incastrati nei suoi. Si spostano velocemente alle sue labbra quando lo vede avvicinarsi. Il respiro caldo batte sulla sua bocca. Poi entrano in contatto. Cosa succede? Una strana ondata di emozioni si fa largo dentro di lei. Il cuore batte sempre più forte. Si accorge di corrispondere perfettamente a lui. Le loro labbra, la curvatura dei loro corpi. Il bacio si fa sempre più intenso; sembra voglia toglierle tutto il respiro. Affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli; ne prende una ciocca e l'attorciglia.

Si scosta da lei. Improvvisamente sente un vuoto. È incolmabile. Rivuole quella magia; rivuole quelle labbra. Si ritrova ad esserne dipendente. Ma lui non sembra voler mollare la presa. Le sorride. Porta una mano verso il basso. Una serie di fiocchi di neve e frammenti di ghiaccio battono sul pavimento. Una lastra di ghiaccio di forma sotto il loro piedi. Una pista esclusivamente per loro.

Cominciano a pattinare. Si perdono e si riprendono. volteggiano attorno alle colonne della sala. Elsa non si è mai sentita così felice in vita sua. È così felice che mentre sorride, le lacrime cominciano a scendere lungo il suo volto. Jack se ne accorge. Rallenta e si avvicina a lei.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" chiede. Elsa alza lo sguardo per incrociare il suo. È così bello e gentile. Con un pollice accarezza il suo volto, togliendo i residui delle lacrime.

"Ha solo portato amore nella mia vita – risponde – la ringrazio, Jack". Questo è vero amore; questo è quello che può essere una amore a prima vista. Ricominciano a volteggiare, ed Elsa ripensa a quando Anna voleva sposare il principe Hans. Non è quel tipo di amore; non è un amore solo per le azioni gentili. È amore vero; fisico, spirituale. Ed è pronta a giurarlo su tutto. È pronta a giurare di amare Jack.

Jack la guarda. Le volteggia accanto sorridendole. Come si può capire se si è innamorati? Non lo sa, ma poco importa. Lui si sente così felice. Ha trovato – dopo così tanto tempo – una persona come lui. Quello che sente dentro è vero. Quello che sta nascendo nel suo cuore è amore. Un amore che – ci avrebbe scommesso – non avrebbe trovato. Ma lui è pronto; pronto a giurarlo su tutto. È pronto a giurare di amare Elsa.


End file.
